Codes and coding have been known for many years as implements for compressing complex information, or for hiding secret or sensitive information. Codes span many fields of human invention, from secret military communication, to compressed computer information for broadband.
In the wide field of codes, there are also visual codes that allow information to be presented visually. An example of such a code is a bar code. A bar code consists of a series of vertical bars of varying widths, in which each of the digits, zero through nine, is represented by a different pattern of bars that can be read by a laser scanner. The bar code scanner must be stationary in order to enable correct reading of the code.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a code that can be reliably read at a high-speed, relative movement, between the scanned code and the scanner.